Blood and tears
by JasonToddlover
Summary: Glitch gets into a fight at school and Mo has to go calm him down. No lemon. If you squint and tilt your head sideways a little you may see some MoxGlitch, its there trust me. M for language


Disclaimer: I don't own

This is just a little fic I did for a friend because we struck a deal and she held up her end of the bargain, now i have too!~ Well I hope you like this little fluffy fluff thing.

* * *

Glitch's P.o.V

"Watch where you're going loser!"

"You're dumb for an Asian!"

"What a worthless piece of shit!"

I hear these words all the time when I go to school. It was for three hellish years those words, those sentences that they all yell at me float around in my head and haunt me. It's my senior year and I shouldn't feel like some out cast freshman. I don't know what I did for them to all hate me. I did nothing wrong to them. All I can do in the mean time is lower my head, keep my eyes on the floor and continue to my homeroom before anything else is said to me. Tears would prickle at the back of my eyes but I don't let them see the pain that they cause me. I won't be the weakling that they call me, or at least try.

If the tears do decide to fall, I just go into the nearest bathroom and let them fall. Not the slightest sound comes out of me if I do. I'm silent as a church mouse just in case one of them decide to tease me. Usually when I'm at home and I feel the weight of the day come crashing down on me, Mo was always there to hug me. I feel the safest in his arms, they make everything better.

When it was time to switch for classes I take my time. I don't want to be there on time because of the hell I have to deal with. Once I do enter the entire class had their eyes on me, well not everyone. I walk over to my desk and see that there is a folded up piece of paper laying on it. Some of the students around me started to snicker when I picked it up. It was probably another piece of hate mail. I hate getting these, they always had something rude on it. I'm getting so sick of them picking on me. I just had to wonder what could it be this time? Opening it up I see the word 'FAGGOT' written in big black sharpie marker. This was actually a new one and it caught me off guard. Yes I am gay but...

I crumpled the piece of paper in my hand and tried to stop the tears from falling, but they did anyway. Using my free hand I wiped them away quickly. Unfortunately for me it was too late. Alex, the ring leader of the people that tease me seen and didn't hesitate to verbally abuse me.

"Aww Look the loser is crying!" he mocked to the class. "Fucking faggot!" He spat at the end.

Everyone except a few here and there started to laugh. Laugh at me. Laugh at his stupid name calling. That's when I had it. The next thing I know my eye sight goes red and I'm lunging after his neck. I was able to knock him to the ground and started to throw punches at him. I could hear the students gather around with excitement. I'll give them excitement all right. One punch was landed to his face and I heard a nasty crunch. Alex let out a brutal scream and went to clutch at his face. Blood was pouring out all over the place but that didn't stop me.

I just wanted him to feel the same pain that I did. The teacher came flying into the room and tried to pull me off. They still didn't stop me because when I got to my feet I just started to kick at him. Landing my feet on whatever part of his body was in their way. My last hit was my right shoe stomping on his face, I had enough!

My teacher had to drag me, kicking and screaming, all the way towards the principal's office. They locked me in his room until I was able to cool off. It was then that they decided that they were going to call Mo. I was scared at what he was going to be mad at me but on the outside I looked like a pissed off teenager.

* * *

Mo's P.o.V

I was in the middle of practicing a new dance when I heard my cell go off. I had the team take a break and I went to answer it. "Ello?" I said while picking up a water bottle. I took a swig and waited for the person on the other line to answer.

"Yes, am I talking to Mo? Glitch's guardian?" A male voice came through, I could hear some one in the back ground asking another person to calm down.

Wow, what did little man do now? "Yes this is him?"

"Okay, we are going to need you to come down to the high school. There's seem to be a problem and I'm afraid I need to suspend him and the other student involved.

"A'ight, I'll be there in a few." Hanging up I took a deep breath and called the crew in.

I told the crew practice was done for the day and I got in the car and headed over to Glitch's school. Inside the hallways seem to go on forever. I finally found my way after a student showed me the way. They were holding a bloody rag and a icepack to their face. I hope that wasn't why Glitch was getting suspended, but like I said 'hoped'.

Holding the door open the kid had a seat in one of the chairs and I walked up to the secretary. She was typing away at her computer when I grabbed her attention. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm here to pick up Glitch?"

"Oh, your gonna want to go into the principal's office. It seems that Glitch won't calm down."

She showed me to the office and I opened it to see Glitch sitting in the chair in front of the desk, one of his legs bouncing up and down really fast. I could tell he was annoyed because he arms were folded over his chest and his breathing was really fast. His face was was tinged red slightly and tears were coming down his face. "Nano byte, wassup?" I sat down next to him.

"That jerk off out there with the bloody face called me a name and I had enough so I punched him." he sniffed out.

"More like beat his ass, Glitch." I tried to look at his face but he kept turning his face. "So, what was this name he called you?" I watched as he fished in his pocket and threw a piece of paper at me. Smoothing it out I looked at the word and scoffed. "Are you serious? This is childish."

Glitch shrugged his shoulders. The tears started to come down even more. I put my arm around him and hugged him close. He automatically wove his arms around me and stuck his face in my chest and a choked sob came out. There has to be something more than this. I took my hand and rubbed the top of his head affectionately. Then I placed a small kiss where I was rubbing and rocked him back and forth.

That's when the door opened. "Ah, I see that you're here." This must be the principal. The kid with the bloody nose came in also. "I'm going to keep this short, I'm suspending both of you. The reason is known, I hope he told you why." He directed to me. "However Alex will be suspended for a week and Glitch for three days."

Both boys nodded in agreement and I was able to take Glitch back to the house. The car ride was a silent one. Glitch decided to fold his arms and lean onto the car door and look out the window. Once in the house he made his way to the couch. He grabbed a side pillow and curled up with it. I however pulled it from him and pushed him into a sitting position. "We aren't done talking Nano." I could visibly see him flinch. "So how long has he been picking on you?"

He stalled for a second. "Ever since sophomore year."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I pulled him into another embrace and held him there. "You know you can talk to me about anything." I whispered to him and I held and rocked him. He nodded his head and I could feel him tear up again. I tilted his head and placed a kiss on his forehead. Taking my thumb i wiped away the falling tear drops. "I love you."

"Love you too Mo." he whispered back.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it xXBeatXGlitchXx and other readers that read this!~


End file.
